


United We Stand, Divided We Fall

by Girl_Supersonicboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being Lost, F/F, F/M, Guns, Illnesses, Killing, Knives, Love, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mercy Killing, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Protectiveness, Rape, Running, Sex, Sexual Content, THE BONE ZONE, Weapons, You Have Been Warned, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Supersonicboy/pseuds/Girl_Supersonicboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been about six years since that faithful day when a small child named Frisk freed the monsters from Mt. Ebott, and ushered in the new age of coexistence between the two races. After the initial fear faded, hate and racist prejudice bloomed in the humans.</p>
<p>Then monsters started disappearing without a trace.</p>
<p>And then a lab exploded. The lost monsters had been found. </p>
<p>The monsters came from the labs but they were different. They had changed and were no longer the gentle and tame beings they had once been. They were feral, wild, and deadly.</p>
<p>The world was then ushered into a new age.<br/>And you learned to survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had, no lie.  
> Though Sans was from Underswap and not Original.
> 
> But I don't think people will read this if I do SwapSans....

It had been about six years since that faithful day when a small child named Frisk freed the monsters from Mt. Ebott, and ushered in the new age of coexistence between the two races. At first, there was panic. Humans feared that the monsters would seek revenge on them for imprisoning them, but it was made perfectly clear that monsters wanted nothing more than to just live on the surface and would do anything to stay; or do nothing in this case.

After the initial fear faded, hate and racist prejudice bloomed in the humans. Humans did everything in their power to make monsters’ lives as horrible as possible. They restricted the monsters to the city located at the base of Mt. Ebott and if any tried to leave… they were dealt with.

 Monsters were also given a number to keep tract of them, and that number in a sense _became_ the monster. That number allowed the monsters to get food, to have a house to live in, but that number also controlled how many monsters there were. If the monster population grew too high, the humans would pick off an older number and the monster… was dealt with.

And yet despite all of these monsters still did not fight back. They let the humans quarantine them in the city, allowed them to be documented like cattle, and they tried to keep their numbers low. Monsters knew that what the humans were doing was cruel and inhumane, but the fear of being sent back under Mt. Ebott outweighed the fears they had now.

Frisk, though so young, worked their best to aid their monster friends. They talked with human officials and reasoned how monsters wanted nothing but peace. It was a slow process, but in time monsters were given the rights they deserved. They still had to keep their numbers but monsters were now allowed to roam the earth freely.

At first many monsters left without thinking, wanting to see what the surface world had to offer, and that would be those ones’ fall.

Reports of monster deaths sprung up like wild fire and no one did anything to stop them. The lucky ones who managed to survive quickly return to the city and took the shelter and safety it offered.

It was now apparent that even with their freedom written down on paper that they were still prisoners.

And… still the monsters did not fight back.

It was around the third year of living with monsters that… _it_ happened. Monsters started disappearing without a trace and the humans, though no clues were found, were to blame. The monsters became afraid and turned to Frisk for help. Frisk went to the humans, furious that monsters were being taken and ordered that they be returned.

Of course the humans denied any and all involvement in such accusations. But they couldn’t hide it for long.

It was months after the first group of monsters started to disappear when _it_ truly started.

A lab was reported to have exploded and the world was told not to worry too much about, but the towns and cities that were around the lab would beg to differ. Soon the news and every other channel broadcasted what happened next to those settlements. The footage was grisly and made one sick just to watch, but both humans and monsters did for one main reason.

The lost monsters had been found.

The monsters came from the labs but they were different. They had changed and were no longer the gentle and tame beings they had once been. They looked feral, wild, and a black tar oozed from their mouths. Their eyes were hollow orbs of white and their teeth and claws were longer and sharper.

The sight of them was horrific and terrifying, but they were not alone. Some humans came with them, looking just as gruesome but not as sharp and jagged. Black ooze and hollow eyes were the same though, as well as… one other thing.

At the sight of their own kind, monsters to monsters and humans to humans, these monstrous beings would lunge and attack and kill. Human flesh was ripped and torn at by those claws and teeth and consumed by their attackers. Monsters were torn limb from limb, turn to dust, and their ashes were eaten by the ones they once called friend.

The world went into a panic state. Humans blaming monsters, monsters blaming humans, and it appeared as though war would break out over this atrocious event.

Thankfully, for the monsters mostly, Frisk had calmed both sides down. They explained that it was not the right moment to be pointing fingers, even though they knew that it was the humans fault, and that they needed to work together to find a solution. Both sides, though reluctant, agreed and settled on finding a cure for this _disease_.

But it would seem as fortune was not on their side and in no time at all the sickness spread. It was found out too little too late that this disease was spread through bites, monsters only affecting monsters and the same for humans, and soon a quarter of the world’s population was turned into what was called a Biter.

Monsters fared better than humans, seeing as there were more of them for the Biters to munch on, but soon even the monster population was affected.

Any plans to cure this stopped when half the human population was turned and it became apparent that the humans had declared ‘every man for himself’ and left the monsters on their own. Monsters expect as much honestly, but without the resources the humans gave them they could do nothing more than go into hiding just like the humans.

With no one making a cure, both species tried their best to survive this new and dangerous world.

Humans either learned how to live with this new reality or going into hiding, forgetting about the once norm that was their old life. Monsters did the same but did it far better since they had not lived on the surface long enough to completely adjust to what normal would be.

It has been three years since the outbreak and so far you find yourself living as best as you can.

You became one of the few who learned to live in this new world and survive while not going insane. You became a scavenger, a roamer, and had adjusted to your new life nicely. Somedays you forgot that this was not once normal, hiding from and killing Biters, and some days you don’t. Your old life seemed like a fairytale now; your job, your friends, your family are nothing more than a bedtime story you told yourself every night.

You traveled with only four things that truly mattered; your backpack, your knife, your journal, and your dad. Your dad was the only member of your family to survive the outbreak, everyone else died off one by one. You lost your mom about a month into epidemic and following a few weeks later by your older brother and his wife.  Your younger sister and the family dog lasted a year with you and your dad, but they too were killed. At least you thought so, the two just disappeared one night and you never found them.

Your dad had once been a happy man, always smiled, but now he was bitter and the only thing he ever thought of was surviving. When was the last time he smiled at you?

You yourself had changed, but not as badly as your dad. You still found reasons to smile, reasons to laugh, reasons to thank God you were alive another day, but your once bubbly and talkative personality was gone. You think it cracked the day your mom died, but it truly broke when you lost your sister. You were the middle child and you took it upon yourself to watch over her… but you didn’t watch her well enough and your dad made sure to remind you of it.

So now it was just you and your dad. The two of you lived it out one day at a time. Staying in abandoned homes a few nights to raid them for goods before dad decided it was time to move on. You traveled by night mostly, Biters had the worst sight so the dark gave you added coverage, and slept a few hours during the day. You never ran into people that often, but when you did your dad would hide you away and told you to stay hidden until he came for you. He said it was to keep you safe and you believed him.

The people of this world had changed just as badly as the world itself did. You didn’t know who you could trust; who to believe. Yet sometimes you met the good people and they shared with you what little they had. You thanked them but your dad never did.

Coming across monsters was another story.

You saw nothing wrong with them, you actually were a supporter for them when monsters were trying to get their rights, but your dad on the other hand… You would never call your dad racist, but the way he treated monsters it made you think it. You remember once coming across a small rabbit monster, poor thing had lost its mother and had asked you for help, but it only took one swift kick from your dad to send the youngster crying into the woods and as far away from you as possible.

Your dad told you he saw a bit mark on the kid’s arm and that it would only be a matter of time before it would change. You knew that was a lie, the change happened quickly and only took under five minutes at the longest for someone to change and the kid had talked to you far longer.

After that day if you ever came across a monster you’d do one of three things. You’d at first try to get your dad to not see them and have the two of you walk away before the monster saw you, but if that didn’t work you then tried to warn the monster. Most of the time, they got your message and ran the other way. Sometimes they didn’t and then you were left with your last option and you hated this one.

You’d pull out your knife and threaten them; try to scare them away. This one always worked, no arguments, and the monsters always turned tail and ran as fast as they could from you. You didn’t want to scare them, this world was scary enough as it was, but they were better off being scared of you than hurt or killed by your dad.

So you do this, if only to protect them.

But as the days pass you start to wonder if that is really why you do it. Do you truly do it to protect them or are you getting joy out of scaring them? Are you enjoying the way they scream as you brandish you knife, threatening to ‘dust’ them if they don’t get as far away from you as possible? Do you secretly wanting to do that; ‘dust’ them? Do you desire to cut into their bodies and watch how they fall away and become nothing but ash?

No. No you don’t, you tell yourself. You aren’t going insane. You are stronger than that. You won’t let your mind lull away and become something twisted like your dad has. You are far better than that.

But how much longer will you last honestly? Everyone succumbs to the insanity sooner or later, you seen it happen countless times. Everyone falls into that pit differently, for your father it made him bitter and cold… for you, will it make your crave murder?

God you hope not.

So you fight back the whispers in the back of your head and tell yourself that you are better than that. But day after day the voices grow louder and you start to think they will never be silenced.

That is, until you ran into him.


End file.
